


Cuddles and Murders

by orphan_account



Category: Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Colin wants cuddles.
Relationships: Michael Che/Colin Jost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Cuddles and Murders

Colin sat in his office, trying desperately to even his breathing even though he knew it was a lost cause. The thoughts in his head were overwhelming, the stress of the show was getting to him. Usually he could cope, could find somewhere to hide from the chaos, but he hadn’t been able to, every where he went people were asking him questions about some sketch, or a scheduling problem, and Colin couldn’t fight the part of him telling him to help them, despite the other part of him roaring. He’d only been left alone in his office when Pete had finally realized something was wrong and ran off, throwing apologies over his shoulder.

Suddenly Michael bust through the door. “Colin you good? Pete said something was wr-“ He cut himself off as he saw Colin’s face, the tears that had begun to fall down his face, his splotchy cheeks, his red eyes. 

“Michael.” Colin sobbed out before fully breaking down, almost about to fall out of his chair when Michael ran and caught him.

“Colin, babe, it’s okay. Everything’s gonna be fine, I just need you to breathe for me, okay? C’mon, in...out...in...out, that’s it you’re doing great.” Colin began to breathe normally with great help from Michael, but still was out of it, wasn’t recognizing anything from the outside world other than Michael’s voice, even that barely piercing the fog.

“Name five things you can see, ok? Keep breathing, just look around.”

Colin nodded, his need to obey forcing him to blink away the fog. “Umm, my d-desk, my pen, y-you, the couch, a-and a door.” Colin answered shakily.

“Good job, you’re doing great. Ok? Next is four things you can touch.“

“Um, my chair, your hand, the carpet, a-and my p-phone.”

“Three things you can hear.”

Colin strained his ears to hear over the throbbing of his heart. “Air conditioner, footsteps, my voice.”

“Ok, good job. Two things you can smell.”

“Your cologne and” Colin took a big sniff “and my candle.”

“Alright, one thing you can taste.”

Colin smiled, finally managing to clear his head of the voices that were yelling at him. “My gum.”

Michael smiled as he saw Colin return to him. “There you are.” Colin smiled and pulled Michael into a bear hug, one he was very willing to participate in.

They pulled away. “You wanna watch some Law and Order?” Michael asked, gesturing to the small TV in the corner of the office that was meant to be for Saturday night when the show was going on. 

Colin nodded and dragged Michael to the couch, where he cuddled on top of him.

“Bet, murders and cuddles. This is the life I dreamed of.” Colin laughed and kissed Michael before turning to the TV, where they escaped to an alternate reality where there was no stressful show, just them.


End file.
